The D of Remnant
by Kintin23
Summary: Waking up in a weird temple place is... weird. Finding out devil fruits exist is weirder. Now, though, I'm in the world of remnant with the powers of the Gum-Gum Fruit and everyone else is getting devil fruit powers too. Troublesome. Well, at least I get to meet some of my favourite fictional... wait... not-fictional characters. That's a plus at least.
1. The Big Gold Door

**Kintin23: HELLO PEOPLES OF THE INTERNET! I'm back with a new story. I have been thinking about this for a while and have been bouncing Ideas off of DetectiveSky612 and finally thought I had it fleshed out enough to start writing.**

* * *

 **Unknown P.O.V.**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I scream as I jolt awake. I look around noticing where I am for the first time and realize, I have no idea where I am. The last thing I remember is going to sleep in my bed after cramming for a big science test that was coming up. Stupid intermolecular forces... Anyways, I'm 16 years old and my name is Aston Pendragon. Yes, as in Arthur Pendragon from the legend of king Arthur. I'm not related to him though. My grandfather just REALLY liked the story. Anyways, I should probably start looking around.

I get of the weird, red velvet padded pedestal thing I woke up on and look around. I seem to be at one end of a rather large room, around the size of an assembly hall, maybe even bigger. The first thing I notice are the hundreds of other pedestals similar to the one I woke up on. They are clearly for a different purpose, though, because not only are they higher off the ground, they are also clearly meant for display, where the one I woke up on was more like an altar.

A look at the walls proves that while plain, they are made of high quality marble and trimmed with gold. Interspaced along the walls are marble pillars in a greek style. Where the walls meet the ceiling, all the way around the room are very detailed stained glass windows reflecting in light.

On every single pedestal is what seems to be a fruit, each one differing is size, shape, and colour, but all carrying the same odd swirls in one way, shape, or form. It only takes me a few seconds to realize that these were all devil fruits, but the real question was if they are real. Normally, I would dismiss this possibility outright as absurd, if not for a few reasons.

One. I went to bed in my room, in my locked apartment, on the fifty fifth floor of my apartment building that my parents chose specifically because of their extremely good security. That means that to get me here, someone would have had to break into the building without anyone noticing, get all the way to the fifty fifth floor, break into my apartment without me or my parents waking up, grab me, carry me all the way down fifty five flights of stars (Because the elevator makes enough noise to wake me up. It needs repairs.), and into whatever vehicle they used to transport me here.

Two. Earlier I mentioned very detailed stained glass windows. These windows all depict scenes from One Piece. I once tried to buy stained glass, and from my estimations, just one of these windows would cost over 100,000$. No one would spend that much money for whatever this is supposed to be.

Three. Some of the fruits are shining for no visible reason, and no, it is not bioluminescence. I know it's not bioluminescence because they are glowing in an impossible variety of colours, INCLUDING BLACK. Last I checked, the closest something could get to glowing black, was glowing violet, and that is definitely black.

So, with this information in mind, I decide to go up to one and inspect it. I decided on the one closest to me, which I recognized to be the String-String Fruit that Doflamingo ate.

The moment I touch the fruit, I am assaulted with mental images of Doflamingo himself using the different techniques of his devil fruit. Startled and a little bit unnerved, I quickly let go of the fruit and notice that although I remember what happened, I can't actually remember any of the techniques that were shown to me. I must have to actually eat the fruit to keep the techniques.

So not only do I get my choice of devil fruit, but I also get to learn the techniques and abilities associated with it.

After a while of looking around, I decide that I will eat the Gum-Gum Fruit. While it may be cliche, it is also a very versatile devil fruit.

A minute later I am holding a Purple sphere shaped devil fruit with swirls on the skin for decoration. The moment I take a bite out of it I notice the flavour. It's really bad... Sure, it's not as bad as the show says, but it tastes somewhere in between rotten eggs, and blue cheese, and that is not pleasant. Luckily, I only need to take one bite for the full effect.

The next thing I know, I feel what can best be described as a 'shift' and I am suddenly wearing different clothes. What I am wearing now can best be described as a modern version of Luffy's post-time-skip outfit. While the shorts and yellow sash are the same, the upper body is drastically different. I am wearing a red jacket, shaped just like the ones from attack on titan, sleeves going all the way down to my wrists, but the waist is only at my midsection. It is clearly not meant to be buttoned up. On it, the stitching is done in a way to make it look more complicated than it really is. under the jacket I am wearing a black T-shirt with an emblem on it. The emblem is a dark grey fist, outlined in white, on top of a yellow circle with a red circle around it, and finally an other yellow circle around the red one. It gives the illusion that you are staring at Luffy's straw hat from above.

On my head, I am wearing a simple straw hat with a red ribbon around the base and a thick string so I can wear it on my back when necessary.

On my feet, I am wearing white socks and simple white and red running shoes.

Suddenly noticing a change with the pedestal, I notice that, somehow, a book was placed on it while I was focussing on the change in wardrobe. Picking it up for a better look, I see that it's an unmarked leather-bound book. A quick flip through it proves it to be an encyclopedia on devil fruits. I wonder why it showed up now, though? Wouldn't it have been more useful if I had it before I chose a devil fruit? Still questioning the mystery that is the encyclopedia, I put it away in a pocket on the inside of my jacket to wonder about later.

After taking stock of the changes and putting away the encyclopedia, I decide to test my devil fruit abilities. I need to know if I can actually say "I'm a rubber man" after all.

Deciding to start with something simple, I grab my right index finger with my left hand and, just as I'd hoped, it stretched quite easily.

Now I am excited and decide to skip to the big leagues.

I get into a horse stance (that is what the stance Luffy gets into when preparing for second gear pre-time-skip), place my fist on the floor, and use the knowledge I got from eating the Gum-Gum Fruit to pump my legs.

"SECOND GEAR!" I exclaim

A large blast of steam is released from my skin and my body turns a bright pink. I can feel my blood moving in my body at high speeds.

I decide to try out shave and quickly make 10 steps in place before the ambient noise seems to slow and I am rocketing toward the other side of the hall. When I stop, I get hit by a blast of wind originating from where I came from.

"That was awesome!" I yell, definitely excited now.

Thinking about more techniques to try out, I realize I also have his knowledge of how to use haki. I lift my arm up to get a good look at it and focus on making my arm covered in armament haki.

"Cool!" I say in excitement while staring at my blackened arm.

Suddenly, I;m broken out of my musing by something shining at the other end of the hall than the one I woke up at. Turning to look I see that the entire wall is shining and its getting brighter quickly. As it keeps getting brighter, I am forced to close my eyes. After a few more seconds, the brightness goes back to normal and I open my eyes to see that the entire far wall has turned into a massive, ornate, golden door.

While I'm still reeling from the sudden change the door opens on its own and starts to emit a whirlwind suction force that starts sucking in everything in the room. As devil fruits start flying by, I grab on to a nearby pedestal in a panic, but as the suction gets stronger, I lose my grip and get thrown through the door.

Attempting to grab anything to halt my unexpected movement, I feel myself grab onto a wooden box of some sort before realizing that it isn't attached to anything. Holding onto the box anyways because with it comes a feeling of safety, I notice that I am now falling down, instead of sideways. Turning myself around midair to see where I am falling, it causes me no small amount of fear to find that I am falling from the sky. Being the calm, level headed individual I am, I do not scream like a girl at this revelation. I definitely don't.

After two minutes of *ahem* taking stock of the situation *ahem*, I Notice where I'm headed. I seem to bee falling directly towards an island covered in snow just off of what I assume to be the mainland of wherever 'here' is.

As I get closer I realize I'm headed for a clearing and in the clearing is what seems to be a simple two story wooden cabin.

 ***BAM***

Then I slam into the door of said cabin before passing out.

* * *

 **Unknown Amount of Time Later**

Opening my eyes and preparing for the headache I just know is coming, I sit up and look around where I am.

I am in a simply furnished wooden room that is probably within the cabin I saw while falling.

Suddenly I notice something.

"WHERE"S MY HAT!" I yell out in a panic.

Frantically jumping out of the bed, I quickly start searching the room. This lasts around 3 minutes before I finally turn around and realize that my hat was on the nightstand next to the bed I woke up in. Feeling rather stupid, I walk over to the table and put on my hat, idly wondering why I freaked out about losing it. Maybe I received more than just Luffy's skills when I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit.

 ***Click-Creak***

Hearing the door open behind me, I turn around to see a muscular man holding a bowl of soup walk through the door. He has scraggly blonde hair, a soul patch, and could probably use a shave for the rest of his face. The clothes he is wearing are also quite unique. On his torso, he has a beige T-shirt with the right sleeve torn off and replaced by a double layered steel shoulder plate. On his right arm is a series of black tattoos that come together to create the illusion of a heart and a brown leather bracer/glove hybrid. He has an orange bandana tied around his left arm and he is also wearing a dark brown leather vest with decorative markings. On his lower body he is wearing a pair of orange cargo shorts.

"So you're finally up, huh? How ya feeling?" He says. His voice sounds familiar.

"Mostly fine, thanks for asking. Sorry for crashing in." I say, jokingly.

"Haha. No problem. Here, I brought you some soup because I thought you might be hungry." He replies while smiling and handing me the soup.

"Thanks." I say before taking a spoonful and blowing on it before eating it. It's really good. I decide I should introduce myself.

"My name is Aston by the way. Aston Pendragon." I say, after finishing the last of the soup.

"Pendragon, huh? Cool name. Nice to meet ya." He says, holding out is hand for me to shake it. "I'm Tai-Yang Xiao Long."

I pause for a second after hearing his name, realizing where I must be. So THAT'S why his voice sounded familiar. I'm a little surprised, but after the whole incident with all those devil fruits, It's not THAT unbelievable. It's going to be pretty hard to stop the events of volume three, but with enough planing, I think it will be doable. I'm actually more excited to be fighting alongside team RWBY.

After grabbing his hand and giving it a shake, though, I realize something. I wasn't the only thing sucked through the big golden door. The devil fruits were too. That means there are devil fruits in Remnant. There are not supposed to be devil fruits in remnant.

So I will now be fighting DOUBLY super powered villains. Great.

* * *

 **Kintin23: And that's chapter one. I have most of the story fleshed out but I will be taking ideas for who gets what devil fruits. Original devil fruits are allowed but canon devil fruits are preferred. Thanks in advance. Peace out.**


	2. Explanations

**Kintin23: HELLO PEOPLES OF THE INTERNET! I'm back with chapter two of The D of Remnant. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I also edited chapter 1 and changed some things. Go back and reread it, or don't but you might get confuzled.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

 **Aston P.O.V.**

"Aston? Aston!" Tai-Yang says while snapping his fingers in my face.

"Wai- what?" I say, being broken out of my thoughts.

"You zoned out for a minute there. What were you thinking about?" He asks me.

Shit! Think of something quick.

"Oh, well it's kind of a long-" I begin to say before being interrupted by the door slamming downstairs.

 ***SLAM!***

"DAAAAAAAAAD! I'M BACK!" I hear a girls voice call from downstairs. It sounds like Ruby.

"I'M UPSTAIRS! THE KID WOKE UP!" He calls back at the door before turning around and addressing me "Sorry about that, it seems my daughter just got back home."

"REALLY!?" She yells excitedly.

The next thing I know, the door flies open, revealing a red clad Ruby standing in the doorway.

"Ohwowwhatsyournamewhy'dyoucrashintothedoorwheredidyoucomefromareyouahuntsman?!" She says faster than I can comprehend before thankfully being interrupted by Tai-Yang.

"Ruby, calm down. I'm sure he will answer all of our questions." He says, calming her down.

I get up off the bed and walk over to her.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Aston Pendragon." I say offering her my hand.

Switching something she was holding into her other hand that I didn't notice before, she takes mine and shakes it.

"Ruby Rose. Likewise." She says curtly.

"Hey, Ruby? What ya got there?" Tai-Yang asks her, also noticing that she was holding something.

"OH! I don't really know. I just found it while visiting Mom and it looked interesting, so I brought it back so I could see what it was." She says while holding out the object for us to see. It's an odd, four sided, bright yellow, star shaped object covered in strange swirls with a green stem like piece protruding out of the tip of one of the points.

My eyes widen in recognition, which does not escape Tai-Yangs notice.

"You know what this is?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah. It's a devil fruit." I answer, though it only seems to confuse them more.

 **"What?"** They reply in unison.

"Ok, listen up this is important, ok?" Two nods. "Ok, so a devil fruit is a supernatural object of unknown origin that grants its eater supernatural powers at the expense of taking away their ability to swim. Each one is unique, though, both in appearance and the power they give, and generally, you won't know what power you'll get until after you eat one." I say, informatively. "The one thing they all have in common is the rather conspicuous swirls on the surface of every fruit."

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" he says sceptically, though Ruby seems to have stars in her eyes at the prospect of gaining superpowers.

"Well, I probably wouldn't believe me either if I hadn't eaten one already." I say.

"You have! What power did you get?" Ruby says excitedly "Show me! Show me!"

Not wanting to disappoint, I hook my index finger on the edge of my mouth and pull, stretching it to an impossible degree.

"I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, turning me into a rubber man!" I say with gusto. Ruby thought this was the coolest thing ever while Tai-Yang was obviously not expecting me to be able to show off a power that couldn't be explained as a semblance and was completely caught off guard before realizing something.

"Wait," he says "You played the superpower lottery and ended up being turned to rubber, and now you can't swim for the rest of your life? That sucks!" he says with a laugh.

I grin.

"Oh yeah, wanna fight me then? I'll have you know, I chose this one knowing what I was getting into." I say.

He completely deflates at this.

"It's stronger than it sounds, isn't it?" He explains defeated.

"Ohhhhhhh yeah. Definitely."

"Wait, if you knew what yours was before eating it, does that mean theres a way to tell what power it will give you?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, If you have this," I remove the devil fruit encyclopedia from my jacket and present it to them. "you can find out what power you'll get based off the appearance of the fruit."

"Now lets see what you have there."

Flipping through the book, I get about half way through before finding a matching picture.

"Ah, here we go, it says here you got the..." I begin before going pale.

"Aston? What's wrong? What fruit is it?" Tai-Yang says to me before he and Ruby comes to look at the page.

"The Glint-Glint Fruit?" says Ruby.

"Y-Yeah, Its a Logia class devil fruit that turns its eaters body to light. It's terrifyingly powerful." I explain "It was eaten by a Marine Admiral, and from where I come from, a single Marine Admiral is strong enough to decimate whole armies without breaking a sweat and can destroy whole islands with enough effort."

They pale at this realization.

"What's a Logia class?" Ruby asks.

"Oh, right I didn't tell you that yet. Devil fruits can be organized into three different categories. The first, and most common one is the Paramecia class. Any devil fruit power that gives the user a power that can affect their body, manipulate the environment, or produce substances, goes into Paramecia. My Gum-Gum Fruit is a paramecia type, for example. The second class is the Zoan class. This class of devil fruit allows the user to partially or completely turn into a specific animal dependant on the fruit eaten, like a lion, or even a bird, granting its eater the ability of flight. The third and final class of devil fruits is the Logia class. Logia class devil fruits allow a person to create, control, and transform their bodies into a natural element or force of nature, depending on the fruit. Most Logia types, including this one, make the user intangible and impossible to be harmed under normal circumstances." I explain.

"Wow." Ruby says in awe of my knowledge.

"Yep, devil fruits are pretty awesome. Anyways, you found it, so it's up to you what you want to do with it. Eat it, sell it, even throw it away, I won't stop you."

"Hmmmmm..." Ruby says in thought before making up her mind and handing it to me.

"You should eat it. I wouldn't know what to do with it and you clearly know your stuff so you would get the best use out of it anyways." She says cheerily.

I stare at the fruit in my hands for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I appreciate the thought, Ruby, but just because I know about devil fruits doesn't mean I can use them to their fullest potential. It's like learning swordsmanship. You can read all you want, but you won't get anywhere without any real practice. Either way I couldn't eat it, though. You can only eat one devil fruit in your life. If you try to eat another one, you die." I say in a good natured tone.

"O-Oh..." She says dejectedly.

"Ruby, I think you should eat it. You're a fighter right?" I ask.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"That is clearly some sort of gun attached to your lower back and it's smoking, meaning you were just in a fight of some kind, and you are completely calm about it, meaning this is nothing new." I say, surprising both Ruby and Tia-Yang but for different reasons.

"Ruby..." Tai-Yang says in a frankly terrifying voice. "What were you fighting?"

"Beowolves..." She replies quietly.

"How many?" He asks in the same terrifying voice.

"...Around 30..." She says, even quieter this time.

"You're grounded." He says sternly.

"...OK..." She says dejectedly.

Oh, she must have just gotten back from the red trailer.

"What's a beowolf?" I ask, mainly because I will need my aura unlocked later and I need an explanation for why all these devil fruits came out of no where. The 'I'm from a different dimension' excuse will work pretty well, and considering the supernatural effects of devil fruits and the fact that I'm the only one who knows about them, it shouldn't be too hard to convince them.

"How do you not know what a beowolf is, they are literally the most common Grimm around!?" Ruby asks surprised.

"I'm from another universe, I thought this would be obvious by now." I say, brushing off her question.

"Another universe? I may be gullible, but not even I'm gullible enough to believe that!" She says indignantly.

"I believe him." Tai-Yang says, surprising both me and Ruby.

"You do!?" We both exclaim.

"I thought that would take more convincing."

"Well the giant inexplicable glowing door floating in the sky that you fell out of is pretty convincing." He explains way too nonchalantly.

"GIANT GOLDEN DOOR!" We both yell out before bolting out of the house to look at what he's talking about.

Getting outside, Ruby and I look up to see that, yes, there was in fact a giant golden door floating in the sky. Usually that would have disappeared by now, but I guess that's my way back home after I finish whatever it is I need to do here. The door is actually pretty interesting. I didn't get a good look at it from the other side, but it is a large, arch shaped, double door, clearly made of gold or a similar substance. It is around 10 meters tall and has many intricate designs, none of which I can make out from here save one. In the centre of the door is a larger than life version of the straw hats jolly roger.

"Hehehe. Yeah I reacted like that too when I first saw it a few hours ago. So, you wanna explain whats going on?" Tai-Yang says while walking up behind both me and Ruby, who are both still completely, for lack of a more accurate word, flabbergasted.

Collecting myself, I reply.

"Yeah, so I wasn't entirely honest when I implied that I was from the same world that the devil fruits are from." I begin "I actually went to sleep in my bed before waking up in a weird temple place with all the devil fruits. The only reason I knew what they were was because they where a major element in one of my favourite stories from back home. After I ate one, that door appeared and sucked me in, before spitting me out here."

Both of them, pretty used to being surprised, don't have too large of a reaction to learning I'm from another dimension from my powers and that they themselves are a third dimension in all this.

Tai-Yang adopts a thoughtful look, though, and Ruby has stars in her eyes at the prospect of learning about this story.

"So these devil fruits are from a story!?" she asks "Can you tell it to me? well, can you? Can you, can you, can you, can you, can you!?"

"Ok, I'll tell you, but wait for tomorrow, ok? It's starting to get late." and it was. This whole time it's been nighttime. For all I know it could be close to midnight. That's unlikely though, because Tai-Yang would never let Ruby visit her moms grave _that_ late.

"Ohhhhhhh I can't wait!" she says before zipping off in a cloud of rose petals into the house, leaving me and Tai-Yang behind.

I turn to face him.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I sleep over at your place tonight, do ya?" I ask him in a good natured tone.

"When does it start?" He asks me simply. What is he talking about?

"When does what start?" I ask him, confused.

"The story. I'm not dumb, Aston, I noticed you recognized my name when I told it to you. I thought that was because you've heard of team STRQ before, or something, but I had forgotten about it until you told me that you got the powers from a story. That's when I realized that this must also be a story you heard read. The story hasn't started yet, though, because nothing interesting has happened for quite a while. So, to reiterate, when does it start?"

Shit, Tai-Yang isn't a member of team STRQ for nothing. I never thought he would be this observant, though.

"Beacon." I reply simply "Ruby gets in two years early because of a recommendation from Ozpin after an issue arises with one of his 'Guardians'. One gets attacked and he needs a Silver Eyed Warrior but Ruby's not trained yet."

"You have a plan to stop anything bad from happening, right?" He asks me in a serious tone.

"Don't worry. I can't stop _everything_ but I have a plan for anything that they can't handle. By the way, where's Yang?" I ask.

"She's spending the night with some friends."

"Was she here when I fell out of the sky?"

"Yeah, she was. I honestly thought she was gonna have a heart attack when you slammed into the door right when she was leaving." He laughs.

"Anyways, we better get some shut eye, it's getting late. But tomorrow you're going to tell me everything you can remember about the story, got that?" He says in a slightly threatening tone as we start to head inside.

"Yeah yeah, I was planning on it, Just a warning though, I have no Idea what might have changed with the introduction of devil fruits. The Glint-Glint Fruit wasn't the only on to come through that door with me. Can I sleep in the same bed I woke up in?."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. It's going to be a long day." He says with a sigh.

"G'night" I say as I head back into my room, passing both Yang's and Ruby's rooms in the process, though I don't know which is which. Getting in bed I turn out the lights to think about whats to come.

*Sigh* This is going to be a long few years.

* * *

 **Kintin23: Yay! Finally done chapter two. Just so you know, I'm putting Beacon on a regular school year schedule. That means that school starts in September and ends in June. The current time is December and there is almost a full year until canon starts. Anyways, Kintin23 Out!**


	3. Kicking the Drunks' Ass

**Kintin23: HELLO PEOPLES OF THE INTERNET! It's time for chapter four and it is here that some questions will be answered. Just so you know, I have made it so Aston is way stronger than the other Beacon students but only because of the massive boosts he gets from using his gears. Without them he is at the level of a normal Beacon student (without haki. With haki he is about the level of a regular huntsman) and he will save his gears for something important (usually).**

* * *

 **Aston P.O.V.**

It's been almost a year since I ended up in the world of Remnant and a lot of stuff has happened. First off, a few weeks after I got here, Ruby finally decided to eat the Glint-Glint Fruit and it was a big event.

* * *

 _"So, Ruby. Have you finally decided what you're going to do with it?" I ask her._

 _Me, Yang, and Tai-Yang are all standing outside in the backyard. Ruby had told us to come out here, but she didn't tell us why. Luckily, I was able to figure out what it was about after she brought the fruit out._

 _"Yup, I'm going to eat it." She says cheerily._

 _"Are you sure?" I ask worriedly "You won't be able to swim ever again after eating one."_

 _"I know that. That's why I spent so long thinking about this. I would much rather be able to protect people than swim. It's not like I do it that much anyways." She explains._

 _She really is a simple soul._

 _"Well, If you've thought it through, then I'm all for it." Yang says._

 _Throughout this entire time, Tai-Yang has been silent with an unreadable expression on his face._

 _"Oh! I almost forgot," I say, drawing their attention to me "Devil fruits taste terrible. Luckily, you only need to take a small bite for the full effects. Sorry for not mentioning this sooner."_

 _"Yeah, that would have been a good thing to know." They all deadpan at me._

 _"Ok, I'm going to eat it now!" Ruby says with conviction before taking a small bite, the size of a finger nail and swallowing it down._

 _"Bleeeeegh!"_

 _And promptly collapsing onto the ground and gagging for about one minute._

 _"So Gross," She says gasping "Tastes like an unholy mix of blue cheese and butt sweat."_

 _"Well I did warn you." I say, trying to keep my mirth under wraps. I can tell it's not working, though, because Ruby just gives me the most evil golden eyed glare I have ever seen._

 _Wait, golden eyed?_

 _Well shit._

* * *

So it turns out that the Glint-Glint Fruit somehow interacted with the power of the silver eyes that Ruby has. I was freaking out at first before realizing that she hasn't _lost_ the power, it just changed. My current theory is that it was because both powers were based off of light.

Thats not it with the devil fruit weirdness, though. Yang also ended up finding one a few months later, and boy was it a doozy.

* * *

 _I'm sitting on the couch with Zwei and Tai-Yang watching the news when the door flies open, revealing an excited Ruby and an equally excited, but more roughed up Yang. She's clearly not hurt, but it's clear that she's been in a fight. She is also hiding something behind her back. I pause the TV._

 _"Guess what I found~" She says in a singsong voice with a large grin on her face._

 _"A devil fruit." I say simply._

 _She deflates._

 _"Aww. How'd you know?" she asks._

 _"What else would you have found that you would be this excited about?" Tai-Yang says, joining in on the conversation._

 _"So what happened anyways?" I ask, a little curious._

 _"I don't know," Ruby says. "I had just finished getting the newest issue of 'Weapons' when I heard this big explosion and when I went to the location, Yang was there and she was standing over this unconscious guy with a beard and a broken bat weapon with a big smile on her face saying she found a devil fruit."_

 _Yang's face went pale and I could feel the glare Tai-Yang was giving her as the temperature in the room dropped and he started exuding so much raw danger I could almost see it.  
_

 _"He started it." She whined._

 _"Yang, we all know you started it." I deadpan._

 _"Well he still shouldn't have touched my hair!" She said._

 _At that, the room abruptly retuned to normal._

 _"Oh, that's OK then." Tai-Yang says in a jovial tone, now smiling._

 _"Wait, Really!?" I exclaim "Just like that, the fight was justified!?"_

 _They both give me the most serious look I have ever seen._

 _"No one touches the hair." They say at the same time in a deadly sounding voice._

 _"..."_

 _"So, Yang, what devil fruit did you find?" I say, completely ignoring their response._

 _"This one!" She says as she takes what she was hiding behind her back and shows it to me. It is a reddish orange fruit of a round shape with the usual swirls on it. The unique trait of this devil fruit is that its swirls are shaped more like flames and partially come off of the fruit, like a dragon fruit. I recognize it instantly._

 _"HOLY SH- HOLY CRABAPPLES!" I exclaim, catching myself after realizing Ruby was in the room._

 _"What is it!?" Yang says excitedly after realizing that, if that's my reaction, it has to be strong._

 _"It's the Fame-Flame Fruit. It's a Logia class, like Ruby's Glint-Glint Fruit, but this one turns you to flames. Not only is it extremely powerful, but it perfectly compliments your fighting style!" I say, now starting to get really excited. It really is almost made for her._

 _After I say this, she stares at it for a few seconds before abruptly stuffing the whole thing into her mouth in one go and swallowing._

 _"Now I'm hot in two ways!" She says with a shit eating grin on her face._

 _"GODDAMNIT YANG!" We groan._

* * *

I have also been spending a lot of my time training to acclimatized myself with the skills that I received from the Gum-Gum Fruit. No one else received the skills of the previous owner though. I probably only did because I ate it in that temple place.

I have been training with my weapons as well. I wasn't originally going to use weapons because none work with the Gum-Gum style I have, but in that box that fell out of the door with me was a pair of gauntlets that, despite being made of metal, stretched like rubber but could still block blades and the like. They look like Tai-Yang's gauntlet glove thing when in the stored form, but after deployment cover my entire forearm, as well as my knuckles but not my really good because that would have been an issue to activate third gear. I named them Ace and Sabo, for obvious reasons and they have some sort of mechanism that stores kinetic energy to be released at a later time.

A day after I arrived, Ruby unlocked my aura (which is red, by the way), and a few weeks later I found my semblance, I call it 'Boost'. It lets me boost any one physical aspect, like my strength or speed, but only one at a time. Say I wan't to increase my strength but I already have my speed boosted, I would need to return my speed to normal before I could do it. It seems to be raised by a percent, instead of a fixed amount, though exactly what percent, I don't know. It seems to be around a 100% boost though

Also, a little while after Ruby ate the Glint-Glint Fruit, Ozpin came to visit.

Apparently Tai-Yang told him about me and he wanted my help in preventing the oncoming storm. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to help much because they never tell the date that the attack on Amber happens, although I was able to tell him that an attack was going to happen in the first place. Last I heard, she still got attacked and some of her powers _were_ stolen, but not as much as canon because Qrow was keeping a closer eye on her. She is conscious and recovering fine at Beacon. After that, Ozpin decided that It would be more convenient if I were at Beacon, so he invited me as his apprentice. This means that he will be training me personally. He originally just wanted me as a student but then a few weeks later this happened.

* * *

 _I'm in the backyard training against a dummy when from inside I hear Yang call me._

 _"ASTON! That uncle I told you about is here!" She yells from the doorway before heading in._

 _"Kay!" I call back before putting Ace and Sabo in storage mode and head inside._

 _Walking in, I see a scruffy man in his late thirties to early forties sprawled out on the couch with a flask in his hand taking a swig. No one else is here._

 _"So you're that kid Ozpin told me about, huh?" He says, looking at me appraisingly. "I wanted to talk to you alone so I asked them to leave."_

 _"And you're the infamous 'Druncle' Qrow I've hears so much about." I say back in a joking tone. He glares at me._

 _"Oh, come on kid, I'm not_ that _bad." He says in an annoyed voice before taking a swig._

 _"Ozpin told you about the story, right?" I ask him._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Well, the only time you didn't have that flask in your hand while on screen was when you were in a fight with Winter, and you were clearly drunk off you're ass when that started." I snark at him._

 _His eyes go wide at the mention of his mortal enemy and he stares at me for a few seconds before returning to normal._

 _"Wow, Oz wasn't screwin with me. You really do know a lot." He says in an appreciative tone. "So, Oz told me you have one of those new magic fruit powers that have been popping up lately. I wanna hear about it."_

 _"Sure." I say while bringing my hand up to my mouth, hooking my index finger around the corner of my mouth and pulling it inhumanly far._

 _"I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit so now I'm a rubber man." I say with a grin. He smirks._

 _"Rubber! How the hell is that useful. What are you going to do; stretch at me?" he ask me sarcastically whilst laughing before taking another swig of his flask._

 _I smirk at him._

 _"Oh yeah? Wanna fight then?" I challenge._

 _"Sure, kid. Just don't blame me when you get your ass handed to you."_

 ** _10 minutes later, Outside_**

 _Me and Qrow are facing each other, about 10 meters apart, in an open space, me with Ace and Sabo deployed and him with his weapon out in sword form. Yang, Ruby, and Tai-Yang are off to the side waiting for the match to start._

 _"Really, Qrow. I leave you alone for 5 minutes with the kid and you're already fighting." Tai-Yang laments._

 _"He insulted my rubber powers!" I say indignantly._

 _"And this kid's too cocky for his own good. I need to show him how big the world is." He says before turning to me. "In fact, for your first attack, I'll only defend I won't even move! I'm even giving you a free shot, see how fair I am?"_

 _"Whatever. Just fight already." Yang says annoyed.  
_

 _"OK." Ruby says from between us. "FIGHT!"_

 _The dumbass shouldn't have given me a free shot. Sure, normally, he would definitely win, (though I could hold out a few minutes thanks to observation haki) but in second gear I would win for sure. Add on to that the fact that I have a free shot and I could use a finisher._

 _I get into a horse stance and place my fist on the ground._

 _"SECOND GEAR!" I exclaim, my skin turning a light pink as well as releasing a blast of compressed steam while I also activate my semblance, boosting my strength._

 _"What's that gonna do, steam me to death?" He asks sarcastically._

 _Ignoring him, I stand back up to my full hight before whipping my hand back and letting it stretch as far as I can make it._

 _"Armament: Hardening." I mutter, more out of habit than need, before the end of my arm as well as my fist turns a shiny black and it suddenly catches on fire._

 _"Shit!" Finally_ _catching on, Qrows eyes widen as he hurriedly moves to block the incoming attack._

 _"Gum-Gum Red Hawk!" I scream out, releasing my fist and sending it at him faster than the speed of sound. He manages to block, but it does little to protect him from the sheer force of the attack as he gets thrown back, smashing into and breaking through around 5 trees at the edge of the clearing we're in before his momentum bleeds off._

 _We all stare at the place where Qrow's body slammed into the tree line for a few seconds before I slowly turned to the audience._

 _I give them a weak smile._

 _"Oops."_

* * *

Maybe Red Hawk was too much to start out with, but the bastard was being cocky and I didn't want to waste the opportunity. He ended up being fine though, just a few scrapes and a depleted aura and once Ozpin heard about that little incident he invited me to be his personal apprentice.

And that is how I find myself here. On an airship to Beacon, along with Yang and Ruby.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister and best friend are going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" She squeals in excitement while grabbing both of us in a bear hug. I'm mostly fine because I'm rubber. Ruby? not so much.

"Please stop." Ruby gasps.

Yes, Yang. Please stop.

* * *

 **Kintin23: Sorry about how late this chapter is. I had to rush it and cut off a bit at the end. Next week I'll be more on time. Kintin23 out!**


	4. What is with these directions!

**Kintin23: HELLO PEOPLES OF THE INTERNET! It is I, Kintin23 back with another chapter! I am extremely sorry for missing last few weeks, so this one will be extra long to make up for it. Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Aston P.O.V.**

Yang is trying to kill me. That is the thought that goes through my head as we stand in the airship to beacon, with Ruby and I in a suffocating bear hug.

"Please let go of us, Yang." I complain. She reluctantly does so.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I'm so proud of you, Ruby!" She exclaims.

"Really, sis, it was nothing." Ruby says, clearly uncomfortable.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang remarks excitedly

"Really Yang? Bees knees? Who says that?" I say with a smug smile on my face. She just gives me a glare before Ruby speaks up again.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby laments, frustrated.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asks her younger sister.

"Of course I'm excited... I just..." Ruby sighs. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

I pat Ruby on the back.

"Don't worry Rubes, I'm sure that after a few days people will realize that you're no different than them and completely forget about it. If they don't they aren't worth talking to anyways." I tell her reassuringly. She brightens up at that.

The volume on the holo projector tv suddenly gets louder, drawing our attention. On the screen is a mugshot of Torchwick.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department Back to you, Lisa."

The mugshot changes to The newscaster, with a photo of Faunus protesters holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" before it changes to a picture of the White Fang logo.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." She says before being cut off by the projector changing to a hologram of Professor Goodwitch.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon Academy." She says in a friendly voice.

"Who's that." Yang asks.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." I'm not even going to say how incorrect that speech was.

After her little speech, the hologram of professor Goodwitch disappears.

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby exclaims before running up to the window to get a better look. The rest of the airship does this as well.

"I guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby says in a melancholic way while looking out the window.

Yang throws her arm around Ruby in a one armed bear hug.

"Beacon's our home, now." She says.

The moment lasts a few more seconds before being broken by a sickening groan from the back of the airship. Looking at where it originated from, I see Jaune hunched over and gagging clearly trying not to puke his guts out, before suddenly jolting straight up and making a B-line for the back of the airship, Vomit dripping between his fingers.

That was way more graphic than in the show, but I guess that explains how Yang got vomit on her shoes when he didn't actually vomit before getting to the back of the ship.

"Well..." Yang says, trying to lighten the mood back to where it was before. "I guess the view isn't for everyone."

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby sighs, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Guys, it looks like we're almost there." I tell them as I look out the window again and notice that we are approaching Beacon, though I can't get a good look at it from here. I hope it looks as awesome as it seems in the show.

Ruby looks out of the window excitedly. "I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy."

"Now now, Ruby," I chastise her. "So what if he has motion sickness? He can't control that. How would you feel if _you_ had motion sickness, and were currently puking _your_ guts out?"

Her eyes go wide at the realization that she was judging someone for something that wasn't under their control before dropping on her knees, clinging onto my legs and sobbing in the most anime way possible.

"I *sniff* I can't beliebe id. I _judged_ him. I would *sniff* neber do thad! Blease Asdon, *sniff sniff* You'be godd do beliebe me." She cries, tears streaming down her face.

Oh my God. I did not mean for her to be affected by that so much. I have to fix this before yang decides she would want to rip out my spine for hurting her.

"OK OK. I believe you, Ruby, I believe you. I'll buy you a big bag of strawberries the next time we get to go to Vale, just _please_ stop crying." I plead while patting her head reassuringly.

"OK!" She says in a voice that is _way_ too cheery for someone who was just crying a river before popping right back up and looking out the window like nothing ever happened.

*snicker*

I turn to the source of the voice to find Yang holding back barely suppressed laughter at the situation.

I just glare at her.

"I'm sorry, but seeing that from the outside for once is really funny." She says between giggles.

I just glare at her for a few more seconds before noticing a _very_ satisfying detail.

"You have puke on your shoe."

Yang's eyes go wide in horror before she slowly looks down at her feet. After seeing that I was _not_ in fact bullshitting her, she then made the only rational decision.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" She screams while hopping around, trying not to get it on any _more_ of her clothing.

"Hahahahahahaha," I laugh uproariously. "That's what you get!"

"Damn you Aston!" She yells at me.

That just makes me laugh harder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later**

 ***Bluuurrrghhhh***

That was Jaune puking his guts out into a trashcan.

We have just left the transport and passed by him and are now exploring the campus of beacon academy. Yang and Ruby are looking at it in awe, but I'm trying to figure out these instructions on where to go that Ozpin gave me.

He said he wanted to meet me right after we landed but he never said what about.

"Wow, this place is fancy," Said Yang while looking at the massive castle like structure in front of us.

"Of course it is, Yang. This is literally the best school for Huntsman and Huntresses in the world," I reply without looking up from the instructions.

Damn these things are confusing. Do I turn at a 57° before or after the loop de loop?

...

Why the hell is there a loop de loop.

Oh, wait. Here it says the loop de loop is just a term for one of the modern art pieces built in the courtyards that some of the students came up with, so I just need to go there and then turn left and... Got it!

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Oh we're on to this now.

"Sorry about this guys, but the Wizard of Oz said he wanted to see me when we got here. I gotta go." I tell them now that I've figured out where to go. They can handle themselves.

"K see ya later." "Bye, Aston," Yang and Ruby reply to me before returning to their conversation.

I know the route to take but now I just need to figure out where to start. Directions say third path from the left soooooo... There!

I'm about to leave the area when I hear a crash and someone screeching like a harpy.

"What in the world are you doing?!" God damnit I forgot about the meeting with Weiss. Maybe I changed enough to make this exchange better? I'll watch just in case.

"Uh, sorry!" Ruby replies franticly while getting up after she had fallen down.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Wow, she is really not letting this go.

"Uuhhh..." Ruby replies, completely caught off guard by the aggressiveness of the heiress.

"Give me that!" Weiss shouts at Ruby as she yanks the luggage from her hands and opens it, revealing the Dust inside. "This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhhh..." Ok, what is going on. I know Ruby is smarter than this. Is she really that overwhelmed? I'm going to have to step in won't I. God damnit, I'm in a rush.

"What are you, brain-dead?" She says while holding a corked bottle of burn Dust and shutting the case. "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

With each word she punctuates it with a shake of the bottle in Ruby's face, each shake releasing a small cloud of the red Dust into Ruby's face.

I should stop the explosion.

"Yoink!" I say as I stretch my arm to grab the dust out of her hand before un-stretching my arm with dust bottle in hand.

"Hey! That is property of the Schnee Dust Company! If you don't return-"

"What _this_ is, is an improperly sealed and handled bottle of dust," I scold her angrily. "This is the most volatile substance on the planet, and you store it in a corked bottle! Not only that, you then decide it's a good idea to start shaking it in someones face, hummmmmmmmm!"

She seems taken aback for a moment before seemingly regaining her confidence, Though she doesn't seem to have a comeback.

"W-well I- um I-," She stammers a bit trying to think up some thing to say.

"Well princess! What say you!"

"It's heiress, actually," I hear a rather bored sounding voice come from behind me.

And here's Blake.

We all look towards her before she continues, satisfied that she has our attention.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She continues, voice still in an apparently bored tone.

Weiss is apparently flattered by the recognition and takes on a smug posture as well as a smug smile to go along with it.

"Finally! Some recognition!" She says satisfied that we now know of her greatness.

"Wait for it." I say, a small smile on my face at the prospect of seeing what her face would look like in real life from this conversation. I can't wait.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners," Blake finishes her statement.

Ruby chuckles a bit at this but I laugh out loud. Her face was priceless. I wish I took a picture.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss says before just giving up with us for now, walking up to Blake taking the bottle from her, and walking off in a huff as her butler gathers up her luggage and follows her away.

"Anyways, I really have to go. I only came back because I heard ice princess over there yelling at you." I say as I turn to Ruby.

"Yeah..." She sighs. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Don't worry Ruby. I'm sure you'll make tonnes of friends. You had a bunch at signal, remember?" I say, trying to comfort her.

It doesn't really work.

"I guess..." She says quietly, before turning back towards the imposing figure of Beacon. I guess there isn't much more I can do to help. I need to hurry to Ozpin's office anyways. Time for Jaune to step up to the plate.

Turning around and heading to the third path from the left which... Oh my god! The brick that the path is made up of is yellow. This could not be more perfect.

I have been waiting to do this for months.

Taking my first step on the path, I start belting out a well known song at the top of my lungs.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH, I'M OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!"

I don't even mind the stares.

Totally worth it.

* * *

 **Kintin23: Hello! I'm back! I apologize about the two month hiatus. I have had Issues with writing this particular story. I just couldn't figure out how to write this chapter, but I finally got it done so I hope you enjoyed it. Anyways, see you next time.** **Kintin23 Out!**


	5. He Definitely Laughed

**Kintin23: HELLO PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET! I'm back with an other chapter of The D of Remnant. Nothing really interesting to say... sooo... how are you doing I guess? OH! I know! Time for some review responses!**

 **King-Dorado:** I think some Zoan fruits would be the perfect dose of irony for the Faunus hating team CRDL.

 **Kintin23: I actually had that idea too! But I forgot about it... until you reminded me, that is. I will probably implement this in some way but unfortunately the best fits for them would be flying Zoans and nobody wants to give them anything to brag about.**

 **percy morgesten:** Aston x ruby. I register for this. What would the name be? Gum rose ?.

 **Kintin23: There will not be any romance in this story, mainly because I would probably do a terrible job of it. If there was though, that ship would probably be called "Royal Rose" because Aston is based off of King Arthur. Not that it matters, though.**

 **King-Dorado:** I think the heat-heat fruit would be an great ironic devil fruit for Weiss, the Clear-Clear fruit would be perfect for either Blake or Ren, the Rumble-Rumble fruit would go great with Noras semblance and the human-human fruit would be great for Penny or Zwei. At least that's my opinion. Great story so far btw.

 **Kintin23: I'm going to be honest. I did not think of the human-human fruit Penny. Mainly because I already have a fruit for her. I also already know where the human-human fruit is going. It would probably be too OP if Nora got the Rumble-Rumble fruit, though. Not that the one I'm giving her is much better in terms of OPness... but at least I it fits her personality just as well.**

* * *

 **Aston P.O.V.**

"~...because of the wonderful things he does!~" I finish singing the song and realize that I'm still pretty far away from Beacon tower but whatever, I'll get there eventually.

*Tap Tap*

I suddenly feel someone tapping my shoulder.

Looking around I see that it's Blake.

Why is Blake here?

And why isn't she saying anything!

"Hello?" I ask.

"OH! um... How do I put this..." She says.

I'm confused. Why is Blake talking with me. She's such a loner before the teams are made. I didn't expect to talk with her before then.

"Professor Ozpin asked me to meet him in his office for some reason and I'm already late so could you please tell me what you wanted to talk to me about?" I tell her.

"You ate one of the enchanted fruits, right?" She asks me.

"They're called Devil Fruits, but yes, yes I did. I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit. What about it?" I ask, confused about where this is going.

"I saw you stretch your arm. It was very well coordinated, and I was wondering if you could give me some tips on how to use mine." Ohhhh. That makes sense now.

"Ummmm... Ok," I agree. "What is your Devil Fruit?"

"I don't know what it's called but it lets me do this," She says before gesturing to the ground.

I'm confused for a second before I notice that her shadow starts waving at me, while Blake hasn't moved.

"OK. Shadow-Shadow Fruit," I elaborate.

"Yes, but moving shadows is useless. The best this could be is a minor distraction or a party trick."

"Why don't you try to make your shadow come off the ground?" I ask her. "Then it could fight with you."

She freezes.

"I can do that?"

"It's worth a try," I tell her. I know that she can. I just need to keep her in the dark about the whole 'Reanimating the dead while condemning the living to a life of eternal darkness' thing.

"OK then," She says before turning to her shadow and focusing for a bit before her shadow slowly starts to rise up off the ground. In the original show, Moria's Doppleman looked like a weird boneless ghost but Blake's looks just like her, except it's pitch black. Or should I say pitch Blake.

...Damnit Yang, you're rubbing off on me.

"Whoa... It worked just like that?" She asks me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Devil Fruits are bullshit. A lot of what they can do makes absolutely no sense. Just try not to think about it. If you come up with an idea that might maybe theoretically work, then it's worth a try." I explain. "Anyways, was that all you needed..."

"Blake," She replies to my unasked question. "And yes."

"Aston," I tell her my name before turning around and heading off to Ozpin's office. "Anyways, see you around."

"Yeah, see you," She says to me. "Wait. Aston?"

"Yeah?" I turn around to hear what she has to say.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Blake." I smile at her before finally heading towards Ozpin's office.

* * *

 ***Ding***

I walk out of the elevator into Ozpin's over the top, clockwork themed office. Before I can register anything else, I sense an intent to electrocute me with lightning through my Haki. Normally, I would dodge, but it's lightning and I'm rubber, so instead I charge at the offender, taking the lightning head on and ignoring it before swinging my arm at my assailant and wrapping her up.

"Ok, why did you think it was a good idea to attack the man made of rubber with lightning." I say exasperated after realizing who my assailant was.

"I wanted to test you but I forgot rubber made you an insulator..." Amber replies.

"If I wasn't made of rubber, and I wasn't able to get out of the way, I probably would have died." I tell her in a deadpan voice.

"But you are and you didn't, so it doesn't matter."

"I save your life and this is how you repay me, woman!" I yell at her. "By putting my life in danger!"

"Now, now. This isn't why I asked you to come here, Mr. Pendragon." Ozpin says placatingly from behind his desk. He has just been sitting there, watching our exchange this whole time.

"Well then, why did you call me up here?" I ask him in a slightly confrontational voice.

"Your promise," He simply states.

Ah yes, my promise. After he found out about me knowing the future, Ozpin wanted to know everything I could tell him. I didn't tell him anything, though. The reason is that, by telling him anything other than Amber being attacked (which would almost completely invalidate any plans Cinder would come up with), me telling him anything could make him make different choices that may or may not help but either way will completely invalidate any of _my_ plans.

By waiting until Initiation, I would be close by for Ozpin to consult with about any decisions that he would make using my future knowledge.

"First off," I begin. "Amber needs to stay out of sight."

"Awwwwwwwwww," She whines.

"Then we have a piece that they don't know about," states Ozpin as he sees a bit of what my plan is.

"Exactly, but I'll also need you to call in Qrow in time for the dance, but make sure he stays out of sight too," I say. "We won't necessarily need him, but he can make sure that this goes as smoothly as possible."

"Are you certain you want me to call in Qrow now?" Ozpin asks. "He isn't exactly the best at staying hidden, and it seems your plan requires him to do so."

"Yeah, I know. That's why he won't be coming here until the dance." I explain.

"Which is when your plan takes place, I presume?" Ozpin inquires.

"Yes, and this is how it goes down..."

And I tell them my plan.

* * *

"...And we hopefully won't have to deal with any more maiden issues until Salem gets another young woman willing to betray humanity," I punctuate my explanation by firmly taking a seat in my chair.

"Huh. I like it. Simple but unexpected," Notes Amber.

"I agree," Ozpin says. "Now. On to the second reason I asked you to come here."

This elicits an eyebrow raise from me

"Second reason?" I ask, confused. "I thought you only called me here to ask about my future knowledge. What else could you want to talk about?"

"Well I wanted to ask you to be a professor of course." He says with a small smirk. Don't think I don't see that, you.

""What,"" Both me and Amber respond in deadpan.

"A lot of new students who are coming to beacon have eaten Devil Fruits, and I cannot ignore the fact that without training they can be a hazard to the people around them." Ozpin explains. "Therefore, I need to provide for them a teacher that can help them control their powers. Who else is better than the world's foremost expert on the subject?"

Damnit, he has a point.

"Fine. When's my class and where does it take place?" I acquiesce.

"Wait, you're actually giving him a teaching position?!" Amber protests.

"Building two, room 102, Saturdays from 1:00 to whenever you think is enough for the day. I wouldn't know how much material you have to cover, so I'll leave that up to you to decide." He tells me.

"Do I at least get paid?" I ask hopefully. If I'm going to do this I might as well get something out of it.

"200 Lien per lesson," He offers.

My eyes bug out at my salary. From my time here on Remnant, I've figured out a rough estimation of the exchange rate of Lien to Dollars and its come out to around 1 to 1. Sure 200 Dollars a week isn't that much for someone with expenses, but I don't have any. All my basic needs are taken care of by Beacon until I graduate. That money will add up fast.

Seeing my reaction, Ozpin gives me a small smile.

"OK, Is that everything?" I ask him. Knowing Ozpin, he's going to find some way to screw with me again.

"Well, one more thing. I just wanted to inform you that as my apprentice, you are expected to excel. As such, your initiation will be a little... different."

Well shit. I do not like the way he said that. I do not like it at all. This is not a good thing. This is a very bad thing. What the hell is he going to do.

"O...K?" I say uneasily.

"OH! I just remembered," Ozpin suddenly says in realization before standing up and heading towards some drawers at the side of the room, sliding open the top one and rooting around inside it. "Glynda discovered a Devil Fruit and as she has already eaten one, she gave it to me. If it's not too much trouble, could you please identify it?"

The fruit that he presents me is a ghostly white colour not that different from the String-String Fruit but is instead shaped like a fig. Like all Devil Fruits, on the surface are the telltale swirl shapes.

Getting out the Devil Fruit encyclopedia and quickly flipping through the pages, i find it about half way through.

"Huh."

"What is it?" Ozpin asks, brow raised.

"You know, if it was anyone else, I would say to lock this one up in the deepest, darkest pits of hell, but it's you, so I think you should eat it," I say, kind of surprised that he would get this Devil Fruit. I really shouldn't be, though. Not with the pattern that follows all the Devil Fruit users I've seen so far. All the Devil Fruits fit the user in some way, either their fighting style or in some symbolic way. Ozpin is the 'King' piece of humanity so to speak, so it makes sense that he would get the Devil Fruit that is the epitome of what makes mankind, mankind.

"What could possibly be that dangerous?" Amber asks us worriedly.

"The Soul-Soul Fruit." I say simply.

As soon as I say the words, Ozpin becomes incredibly serious, understanding the implications of the existence of what he is holding. His eyes sharpen and he stares at the fruit, probably in deliberation, wondering if he should eat it or not.

The tension is thick enough to cut with a knife.

After a few minutes, he slowly moves the fruit to his mouth, takes a tiny bite of the skin, and swallows, claiming the power for himself.

"Sooooooo... is that all because, I have an orientation assembly to get to and you have one to host." I say breaking the tense atmosphere that was in the room.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Amber yells at me. "WHY ARE YOU TAKING THIS SO LIGHTLY!"

"Well what else am I supposed to say?" I ask defensively as everyone starts heading towards the elevator.

"Heh,"

I freeze.

"Ozpin. Did you just... laugh?" I ask the stoic man. I have spoken to him numerous times over the past year and not once have I heard him laugh. Sure, he smiles all the time but he _never_ laughs.

"I assure you Mr. Pendragon, I have no idea what you are talking about," Ozpin denies coolly as I click the button that calls the elevator.

"Nonononononono. I definitely heard you laugh. I'm sure of it." I state with certainty.

"Well then Mr. Pendragon, I think you should have your hearing checked because I... did not laugh." He denies once more while the elevator opens.

"That's not how bad hearing works! You don't start hearing things that aren't there, you stop hearing things that are!" I say challenging his reasoning as the elevator doors close behind us. I swear that I will get him to admit that he laughed or my name isn't Aston Pendragon!

* * *

 **Kintin23: Yay I got a chapter out for both of my fics this week! That hasn't happened in months! Yay punctuality! Anyways, See you guys next week. Kintin23 out!**


End file.
